Hello Beautiful
by PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend
Summary: Miley looked at Joe. She felt so much love and passion, but him being gone was too much. She hated what she was about to do. Moe! MileyxJoe Oneshot, and songfic


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. I really don't like to talk about it.

Miley sighed as she looked at the TV screen. It was another interview about the Jonas Brothers saying how great their tour is going, and how much they love their fans. It's not that Miley didn't like the Jonas Brothers, in fact she was in love with one.

Joe Jonas.

They've been dating since she was fifteen and he was eighteen, and now she is nineteen and he is twenty-two. Now Joe's on tour, and Miley is stuck home. She quit being Hannah about a year ago, and she had nothing else to do. School was out, Lilly and Oliver moved across the country, and her dad has been working on a new album so he was never home.

It hurt so deep inside that Joe was gone. She loved him so much. All she did was mope around the house. For the first month that he was gone, all she did was stay in her room. She finally decided to get over him. If he loved her, he would be with her now. But then there a thought in her head, that said if she loved him she would be with him. Love is very confusing.

It's been awhile now, that Miley has talked to Joe. She thinks if she just ignores him, they will blow over. It came to the point where she wants to break up with him. She just pull her self to do it now. But when he comes back from tour she is going to.

Miley walked out barefooted to the balcony. She looked at her star. Right under it was Joe's star, that she named after him. Her phone started to ring; it was Joe. She denied the call. She snuggled the sweatshirt she was wearing. It was Joe's. She continued to look at the stars, not noticing the person who joined her on the balcony.

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going  
I hear its wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
Its true_

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, I'm gonna FLY!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello Beautiful  
Its been a long time  
Since my phone rung  
And you've been on that line  
And I've been missing you  
Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Someone sang. She knew that voice; she looked down and saw no one; she looked on the other side of the balcony and saw some one she was dying to see.

"Joe?" She asked.

"The one and only." He replied.

"How did you get up here? Aren't you suppose to be on tour?"

"Yes I am, but I'm in town and I wanted to see what happen to my girlfriend. You know I haven't gotten any calls, texts, or emails."

"How did you get up here?"

"You left the door unlocked, and you know how good of a sneaker I am. That sounded weird. Miley Ray what did I tell you about not locking the door?"

"Sorry dad." Miley said and rolled her eyes.

"I've missed you." Joe put down his guitar, and walked towards Miley. "Wearing my sweatshirt, eh?" Miley nodded. Joe wrapped his arms around her, and placed his head on her shoulder. Miley didn't object, she was forgetting what she was planning to do. Joe kissed Miley's neck, and then kissed her. It was then when Miley remembered what she was going to do, and pulled away.

"What's wrong Miles?" Joe asked.

"I can't do this Joe."

"Can't do what?"

"Fall for you again. It's always going to be like this. You're going to leave me every time to go on tour or something. I'm going to hurting so bad, but then you come back. But you come back for a week or something then you leave. It always happen. I can't do it, I just can't. I'm sorry Joe, but we're done." Miley stated. Tears were now rolling down her cheek.

"Miley no. I love you so much. I promise you it's not going to be like that ever again. Give me another chance."

"No Joe; there's not a way you could keep it from not happening. The only way is if you quit the band. No Joe, don't quit the band. You love it, and you make so many people happy with your music."

"I know a way I can fix it."

"How Joe, tell me."

"Like this." Joe got down on his knee and pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket. "Will you marry me Miley Ray Stewart? I want you to be the one waiting for me backstage after every concert, the one who I wake up to every morning, the one I have a family with."

"Joe asking me to marry you isn't going to fix this. You probably just thought of it right now."

"Miley, I love you so much. I've been planning to do this for such a long time. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." Miley didn't do it. "Why aren't you doing it? I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"I don't. I'm in love with you Joe." Miley busted out crying. Joe hugged her, and rubbed her back.

"Shh…It's okay Miles."

"I love you so much Joe. It's killing me inside."

"Miley, shh…Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Joe kissed her forehead.

"I want to be the one waiting for you backstage after every concert, the one who you wake up to every morning, the one you have a family with. I want to marry you Joe."

"I love you Miley." Joe said then slid the ring on her finger. Miley kissed Joe and hugged him again.

"I love you Joe."


End file.
